For the Sake of the Unknown
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: A new, hit, Hunter website shows up on the web. Due to its strange nature, Hunter's worldwide begin to investigate. However, not all of them exactly like what they find. A storm is brewing on the horizon, and as they say, love is like a hurricane.
1. So it begins

Author's Note: I made an account simply because I think the majority of writers here are just… bland. I mean sure, most fanfic writers are 12-14 year old girls expressing their longing for fictional characters and they're complete amateurs such as myself… but still. There's untalented and then there's just bad.

I swear if I see another Main Character x OC in a description I'm gonna get a migraine. This shall be my first fanfic here, and I hope that my skills will improve in the future. Don't go easy on me. I love constructive criticism and I want to improve to my best ability.

0Oo00o0O0o0O

Summary: A new, hit, Hunter website shows up on the web. Due to its strange nature, Hunter's worldwide begin to investigate. However, not all of them exactly like what they find. A storm is brewing on the horizon, and as they say, love is like a hurricane. (No pairings, just making fun of them)

Note: Not necessarily an AU, yet breaks away from canon. Takes place slightly after the York New (I prefer the dub) Arc. This is also probably the most boring introduction chapter ever. I'm horrible at exposition.

0o0

Chapter 1: So it begins

Gon and Killua sat beside each other, both in a separate booth within an internet café. After the incident with the Phantom Troupe, both had agreed to do a bit of research on Greed Island. Nothing really interesting had come up, and it was quite irritating having to shift through all the lies people came up with when they hadn't even seen the game.

Killua, much against his will, decided to return to the Hunter's website. It was costly, but it always had some good info. Just as he passed back his friends Hunter license, an advertisement of all things popped into view. There were never any ads on the site, but there one was. It was pink, and had a cartoonish avatar of a girl who looked like one of his overweight brother's dolls.

_Want to get all the latest Hunter info? How about NOT paying out your entire wallet?! Click here._ The ad read.

It flashed as it showed barely legible pieces of information that could only be a preview of what was on the site. Squinting, Killua could actually make out Kurapika's name of all people among others.

"Hey Gon, look." He called to his friend.

Gon, scooted the wheeled chair over a few feet and peered into the monitor.

"Information on other Hunters? Isn't that stuff usually classified?"

"That's what I thought. But look, there at that snippet."

Indeed, Gon saw his blonde friend's name amongst the slightly blurred image.

"Maybe we should check it out."

Killua nodded in agreement.

The browser flickered a few times before leading to a new window. The welcome animation was girly to say the least. Hearts exploded from an even larger one as the screen faded from white to the actual site.

"_Welcome tooooo-" _The animated girl popped up again, winking_. "Ms. Oh. Lovely's Hunter Beloved Database. Here, you can get all the latest info on every Hunter under the sun!"_

The two young boys watched as 'Ms. Oh. Lovely' shrunk down to a corner of the page with a speech bubble indicating her speech. She must have been there for help because after that the screen held only names.

"Woah,these must all be Hunters. You think my name's on here?"

Killua glanced at Gon before something caught his attention.

"We could find out. But first, let's see what this site is really about. Look, there's a little "About" link. Go to it."

After selecting the link, a plain page loaded. It took them a minute to read the page in its entirety. It wasn't anything special, but what caught their eye was the donation rate for information exchanged. The donation button had been a small heart they didn't notice right in a top corner of the screen.

10,000 jenni gave a small bit of more background info and general information. 100,000 for precise detail, and 1,000,000 for every single thing going on in the world with someone. To add to the horror, an example of a fake avatar was given. Its basics, which were like what they had seen, the next held a small bit of background info including relatives, and the final looked like a biography with info from birth to present.

"That's a lot of info for such a small price Gon. Even a two bit killer could track you down."

"Yeah."

Taking notice of the girl in the corner of the screen, Killua pointed.

Try clicking on the girl, she has a help signal on."

As soon as the icon was selected, a small box appeared.

_Type in a name for a quick search._ It prompted below.

"Gon… Freeces…" the dark haired boy mumbled as he entered his name.

The page faded to white before going back to the long list of names. After the page scrolled to what wasn't close to the middle, his name was highlighted.

"Woah, there I am!"

"Click on it!" Killua urged.

Gon selected his name, leading to a new page. It was him alright. A series of photos, his name, age, and measurements?

A small biography was included as well. It was vague, not including his home island, but if anyone didn't know him, they'd surely know him then.

Under that, there was a lengthy list of…

Killua and Gon blanched.

Romantic relations.

"H-hey." Killua pushed Gon slightly aside as he leaned more towards the monitor."What the hell is this?!"


	2. From the eyes of a victim

Chapter 2: From the eyes of a victim

Shalnark nearly spat out his soda. He, like Gon and Killua, had been doing some research on Greed Island as well. The one ad to pop on the Hunter's site was curious, so he clicked. He didn't mind paying the small fee for all the information available. But if anyone was looking for him they'd definitely find him. And possibly all of the Spiders.

"Is something wrong?"

The young boy turned shakily to Franklin, who appeared behind him.

"Uh, yeah… you see…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"…apparently me and you are the perfect romantic match according to this site." Pokkle stated in absolute deadpan to the girl next to him.

Ponzu read through the "Perfect Couple" segment of the listed Romantic Relations. A picture she had no idea was taken of her stood as an icon next to Pokkle, connected by a small heart.

It didn't help that there was some kind of reasoning to go along with the madness.

After the longest stretch of uncomfortable silence, Ponzu spoke. "Pokkle…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"… who the hell got all of this info?! And why is _this_ of all things here?!" Killua near yelled had it not been for Gon hurriedly trying to calm him down. They were in a café after all.

"I-I don't know. Maybe this Lovely person is some kind of pro information Hunter. But for the romantic stuff…"

"We're a perfect pair?!"

Indeed. Gon had a rather extended list of people he had been paired with.

If anything, the list seemed to stem from Kaito, Leorio, then Kurapika, followed by Killua and over half the applicants from the Hunter Exam. Then there was Wing and Zushi, followed by over half the people they had met until now. Including the Spiders.

"We should donate the 1,000,000." Killua said after a long pause.

"Why?" Gon said, his eyes never leaving the screen. It was a good thing neither had looked to each other since. There was a red haze covering both their faces.

"If there really is this much info on you for free, we should know how much for the highest donation."

"R-right. I-uh. Ok."

It barely took a minute before the small biography increased tenfold. From his father's name, to his daily life on whale island. There it was. Not to mention three times as many photos, footage from his and Hisoka's match. If there was something to know, someone was going to know it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Hisoka hadn't felt like this since he found out Chrollo lost his nen. It wasn't like he actively searched for information about his self normally, but the ad caught his attention as he was looking for something else entirely. But lo and behold, there he was… nude pictures included.

Anyone within ten meters of his hotel room instantly fled.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Ging didn't care how much he had to pay or what he had to do. He was getting all of his information wiped.

Ms. Oh. Lovely. Possibly one of the most informed Hunters in the world. It was a benefit he had so many connections because he could get to her easy. There was no way in hell he was going to be exposed like that.


	3. In which Gon learns how cute he is

Chapter 3: In which Gon learns how cute he is

Gon didn't want to. He really didn't want to read what was on the page, but it was like watching a train wreck. Or rather, a whole fleet of air ships smashing into each other.

First was Kaito. How anyone could even get information about that meeting was beyond his comprehension. Next came Leorio. Apparently he and Gon had instant chemistry. Then came Kurapika, and he was the only one to melt his icy heart. It seemed as though he and Killua were a "Perfect" couple because their segment took up nearly five pages.

It was a monstrosity. Be it hotel cameras to pictures taken in their sleep, there were rather _intimate _shots of them together. Sure he loved and cared for Killua, but as his best friend! Love only took on a different meaning here.

Together, he and Killua read in morbid curiosity.

In a way, it reminded Gon of the first time he saw a man get killed. He had helped work in a bar after all, and drunk men did nasty things. It was something that he couldn't pry his eyes from, and altered his entire state of mind. This time, it was scarring.

Killua's eyes twitched. He had been desensitized from the get go, so it took something special to really grain itself into his mind. This had to be it.

Then, the name they shouldn't have been shocked to see appeared, Hisoka. It was long just like Killua's, but at that Gon scrolled as fast as possible. Killua silently thanked him. There was Illumi, Kalluto even.

By the time they reached the Spiders, Gon was already too numb in the mind to fully process things. The light hearted, cheerful side wanted to make a joke and laugh it away, but him being cornered by Machi and Pakunoda was far from a romantic triangle.

"Gon."

The dark haired boy jumped.

"Uh-yeah?"

"Look up your dad."

"Huh!? I don't want to see who my dad is paired with!"

"You idiot, if this person has all this info maybe we can find out something!"

"Oh, right. Yeah! Let's do that!"

In their minds, a welcome distraction was needed.

A whole minute later, an error page appeared.

_Sorry, the information you requested does not exist. Did you mean…_

A few hundred Gings were listed along with Gon's name once more.

"Of course. But still… who is this Hunter lady?"

Both boys looked at each other's faces and reluctantly, back to the screen.

"Um, Killua, do you? I mean. It's ok if you do. Aunt Mito told me to accept everyone for who they are. But- Uh. I mean, I don't-"

"I don't. " The paler boy responded.

Things just got very awkward.


	4. Illumi snaps

Chapter 4: Illumi snaps

There was a certain quality about being emotionless 98% of the time. It shaped an image. And as of now, that image was cracking like his mirror across the room from his aura spiking at random.

He had no interest in the Hunter site at all really, but after a text from Hisoka, an urgent one at that, he thought it warranted his attention. He paid the million just like most Hunters, after all, it was pocket change. He honestly didn't expect there to be _that_ much information on him and his family. Especially his brother. He had searched his own name at first, just to see what could flare such a reaction from his clown of an associate. He was going to murder whoever put up this site. No, that was too nice. He was going to cover every pore on the owner's body with needles.

His large, dark eyes remained on the two people he was paired with, giving the most detail. Hisoka and Killua.

Illumi was not that obsessive. He wasn't clingy. He wasn't shy. He wasn't intimate. He was nowhere _close_ to having similar traits with Hisoka. He didn't even begin to think of his brother like _that._

One of his perfectly rounded eyebrows twitched.

There were too many pictures to his likening. Those of him as Gittarackur,Hisoka, and even one of him smiling. _Smiling. _Somehow even childhood photos had been uploaded.

"Unacceptable." He said, the emotionless tone in his voice held malice.

Ms. Oh. Lovely was going to be hunted down.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

"Ms. Oh. Lovely huh? I heard of her. " Milluki shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. "But I don't know much."

"I don't care. I want any bit of info you have."

"Eh? Well, she's an information Hunter basically. And a huge Space Princess Kiko fan. " another handful of chips were devoured.

"She's got informants all over the world and can get info about anyone at any time at any place. So she's got a site out huh? Kinda odd since she's making hersle f a huge trget. I wont be surprised if we get a hit order."

Illumi remained silent as his younger brother continued.

"Though, she's super secretive. The only thing close to a photo is her online avatar, and even though she's got tons of connections, I've heard only a few people really know her well. She's gotta be extra special to able to make a website like that and get away with it. Normally there's a block that doesn't allow that kind of info to be put out. But that's all I got."

"Could you find anything for me?"

Milluki paused his chewing to look up at his brother's face.

"Honestly, I can't. I've tried. I once heard that she actually got the animators of Space Princess Kiko to make her an added character and no matter how much I dug there wasn't _anything _on her. I even tried getting something from Meteor City, but there wasn't anything. Sorry big bro."

It was then when Illumi all out frowned and Milluki nearly wet his pants.


	5. Kurapika gets sick again

A/N: If anyone's read the most recent chapters, they'd know Kurapika basically turned Sasuke on everyone and looked like he took a trip to the dark side. Even darker than in York New. I think this could trigger it.

I also apologize. This was meant to be funny. But… I'm terrible. Oooh I wish I had a comedy streak, but I always end up getting too serious.

Chapter 5: Kurapika gets sick again

After the care he received from Melody, he was feeling much better. Her music was calming and was almost magical. There hadn't been any word from his boss, Light Nostrade, and he had no duties to perform. Melody recommended using the hotel they were staying at computers. The simple entertainment could probably do him some good.

He tried, he really did. But ever since he became a Hunter, business seemed to be the only thing on his mind. Therefore, he landed himself to the Hunter's website. The girly ad had his attention since it was such an abnormality. Then there was the case of seeing his own name.

Kurapika wasn't a common name, and after his clan's slaughter, it was possible for him to be the only one holding that name. So he clicked. The next fifteen minutes became a blur after that.

There was his name, and a lot of things that he didn't believe needed to be on the web. The money taken from his account didn't even register in his mind as he would willing pay 100 times that for the information given.

He hadn't realized it but his eyes were red and burning with fury. Information of his village, pictures included, were everywhere. Even of his best friend.

"Pairo" he whispered.

As he attempted, and failed, to relax himself, he tried to re-read the page coherently.

The pairings had baffled him to the point where he sat there, reading the same thing for a few minutes. His stomach didn't feel too good.

He was more offended than anything that this person thought it was a good idea to make him and his friends novelty couples.

Then the disgust settled as he saw his picture followed by a heart and Chrollo Lucifer.

A sharp pain came from his right eye and he clenched it shut, hissing as he did so.

He flipped open his pocket knife to inspect his reflection, and his eyes looked demonic. The red from forgetting to put in his contact lenses mingled with the freshly busted blood vessel of his eye. If he wasn't so… so.. what was he?

Furious was an understatement. Sick was a good thing in comparison how he felt. His mind was beginning to shut down at this point. Silently, he closed every window on the computer and stood, leaving the small computer space and off to his room for a nap.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Melody trembled as she leaned against the wall of the main hotel lobby. Kurapika hadn't even noticed she was calling to him, but his heartbeat was probably the scariest she'd ever heard. She took it as a note to never recommend browsing the web to pass time. Ever again.


	6. The enigma that is Ms Oh Lovely

Chapter 6: The enigma that is Ms. Oh. Lovely

Bella Frank Island. A man made piece of land rising at a small thirty feet above sea level. It was a small island, about the size of a well sized city actually.

Holding only ten thousand residents, Bella Frank Island was a peaceful place. A home of imported species of plants and animals. Just enough for breeding and helping the population survive. The shops were only to keep a stable balance of the very small government, yet the majority was happy.

Homes were made of brick and other masonry. The streets were cobblestone paved, and the only nature resembled a large park than a wild forest.

Though not the official leader, there was one whom the people respected and treated like their own when she made small appearances.

Ms. Oh. Lovely.

It was unknown if that was her birth name or an identity. But it didn't matter. After all, she helped with the creation of Bella Frank Island.

Away from the main residential area, by the ocean a comfortable cottage sat. It looked like something from a children's story, a white, picket fence included. The inside was quaint as well. Full of frilly things and a pink and white motif. At a small table sat a figure that from a distance, looked like a doll. Victorian dress and curled, pink hair included.

"Oh my." She said, sipping a small cup of tea. The bright red of her lipstick didn't leave a mark on the white porcelain. Standing out from the antique appearance of the home sat a laptop.

Reaching out, the doll like girl typed at a speed that the computer had trouble keeping up with, leaving a half second delay before the entirety of her words were typed out.

"I see that Bisky has been doing well." She spoke again, her voice as high pitched as chalk on a board. "I wonder… would it be cruel to show her true form to the world?"

Ivory colored eyes zipped to a small device connected to the laptop. Numbers rose by the millions with very few occasionally tapping into the hundred or ten thousands. It was nearing twenty billion total.

The girl smiled, looking out the window beside her. The tides were low, as usual. Despite its low sea level, there were never any floods or disasters. Easy traveling for the usual suppliers, rare traders, and even rarer Hunters. There had only been one to visit the entire year. And of all things he just so happened to wash up on the beach after his boat was wrecked by a sea beast.

"Ging… you're no fun."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

A/N: Oh look I think I'm making a plot from something that was supposed to be a set of random chapters about how the HxH cast would react to yaoi.

I wanted to give her a prosthetic hand, a robot one. But I figured it'd be too close to Kikyo who wears Victorian clothing and has the cybernetic visor.


	7. In which those with power don't care

Chapter 7: In which those with power don't care

Chairman Netero laughed. He was a relatively carefree man, especially at an age where wisdom overcame his worries. The group beside him wasn't that amused.

"Chairman Netero! This is seriously a bad thing!" Menchi exclaimed, pointing at the big screen in the meeting room.

News of the new site spread like wild fire and anyone with a Hunter's License had a keyboard and mouse at hand. Even the most brutal Hunters found themselves in public libraries, frightening any patrons within the vicinity. Naturally something so big caught the Hunter Association's attention.

"Oh? How so? This Ms. Oh. Lovely is just a fellow Hunter willing to share with the world. "

"But Chairman," Satotz began. "What of all the classified information just being thrown out like that?"

"Eh? Well if I know someone's got something to hide, they'll find a way to hide it. That's what Hunters do!"

Menchi interrupted the old man's hearty laughter.

"Well what about all that 'Perfect Couple' babble? I am _not_ into Buhara like that! No offense."

The large man shrugged. His mind on what he was going to have for lunch.

"Ah it's just harmless drivel."

"And the Hunter's Exam? There is much information to be desired here sir." Satotz said.

Netero fondled his beard in thought.

"Hmm, I see where your concerns lie. But even if some were able to better handle the preliminaries, we could just change things as we usually do. Didn't you say there was 1 participant who failed in the very beginning because he thought he knew so much?"

The mouthless man backed off. "Y-yes I suppose."

Netero burst out laughing again as he scrolled down the screen.

"Look here! I'm a good match with Ging Freeces!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

Biscuit was fuming. Ms. Oh. Lovely was probably giggling into her dainty fist right now. She could just sense it. Granted, her true form wasn't posted online, but it was still too much information. Pulling out her Beetle, she dialed the number only she and probably a handful of others knew.

The tone rang a few times before a sweet, young voice answered.

"Hello. Ms. Oh. Lovely speaking."

"Don't give me that! Just what do you think you're doing?!"

The girl on the other line was unaffected by the heated response.

"Oh! Are you talking about my website? Ging and I talked earlier. I've never heard him so flustered."

"Oh yeah, well I wonder why?" Biscuit said. Sarcasm dripping from every word."I'm not asking you to take me off because I don't mind. Just tone down the info will you?"

"Tone down? But why? Customers pay for the requested information. You are aware I-"

"Yeah I know what you did. But at least get rid of some of it! How much did Ging offer?"

A giggle came from the other end.

"He was an exception you know. And besides, if I let everyone pay their way out, I wouldn't have anything left."

Biscuit glared at the grass beneath her. It was true. She could have all the money in the world but it wouldn't help the situation.

"Fine. But why make yourself a target? You know you've probably made plenty of hit lists by now."

"It's alright. I have the power of love to help me."

Biscuit's face fell as she deadpanned.

"Yeah. Whatever. Bye."

"Goodby-"

A white gloved finger hit the End button before the girl could get the final word out. A storm was about to brew soon.


	8. Hisoka and Leorio have a discussion

A/N: Longest chapter yet! I want to keep them short because it's easier to write in short bursts rather than long pages. Buuut, if I keep this up I may actually end up with a full blown plot and conclusion.

Ms. Oh. Lovely was meant to be the representation of fangirls. This whole story idea wasn't supposed to stem for more than 2 chapters. But look at what I've done… what have I done?

Chapter 8: Hisoka and Leorio have a discussion

As a student, Leorio only found it appropriate he buy a laptop. It wasn't anything fancy. Just good for typing papers on the go, and using the web for all it's_ interesting _subjects.

After the whole mess with the Spiders, he found it necessary for his own health to take a break at a café before his departure from York New city. It was a warm, cozy place full of people like himself, browsing the web or on some internet capable device. In all honesty he had no use for the Hunter website during his studies, but a search in Mahoo brought up an interesting result related to it.

He clicked, curious at the brief segment of the blogs entry.

"A new site only accessible through an ad huh? That's kind of odd. And the Hunter's website no less. "

There was no harm in looking after all. Looking around, Leorio made sure no eyes were on him as he used a USB capable card swiping device. He was all the way in a back booth anyway.

Sure enough the ad appeared. Making sure his volume was muted, he only had the words appearing on screen to guide him.

Interested, he searched for his own name. There were a lot more Leorio's in the world than he thought, so he used his full name instead. Shocked, he observed all of the information available. It hadn't exactly worried him, though the doctor bit was a bit irritating, until he saw Kurapika's name. By his. With a heart.

A feeling akin to dread and embarrassment left a pink tinge to his cheeks and a darkness under his eyes.

Gross. That was a good word. He was simply grossed out.

"I'm assuming you've found it as well."

Leorio nearly jumped out from his seat, hitting his knee in the process. The resulting commotion caused a few heads to turn his way, but the second present waved them off and sat down opposite of him.

When Leorio lifted his eyes, he was shocked at the sight before him.

He was sure he heard Hisoka, but this man looked like a long lost twin. The good twin.

His hair was down, and he wore actual normal clothing with no trace of makeup. It was jarring to say the least.

"The site, you've finally discovered it?" the Hisoka but not Hisoka said.

"Yeah, I mean-wait. Hisoka? What? I mean, how? No- I-"

The red haired man smirked and made a shushing noise while raising a finger in the air.

"It is I. Does my appearance fluster you that much?"

Leorio didn't like the way that sounded.

"I won't answer that. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh? I can't enjoy a cup of tea every now and again? I'm not that inhumane."

_Yeah right. _Leorio wanted to say. "Whatever, so… you said a site."

"Yes indeed. That new Hunter site by this Ms. Oh. Lovely. Hunters everywhere are in a frenzy trying to find her. Or rather, get any information. But nothing's popping up! Even I couldn't get anything more than what everyone knows by now. Shame."

"Wait, you're on this site too?"

"Yes again. I'm guessing you didn't donate."

Leorio looked back down to the still open page. "Donate?"

"Mhmm. Nearly everyone who's been there has probably donated top jenni just to see how far their information goes. I bet there's probably some information on your own past you'd never reveal to the world. Pictures included."

Leorio paled at this.

"But why?"

"Eeeh, nobody knows. Now excuse me, I'm going to get my tea."

Leorio didn't watch as the clown turned normal looking stood, but decided he could afford to drop the hundred thousand. Zephile had helped him out during the auctioning and he had more than enough in his pocket. But even at the time, a million was a bit much. Unlike the rest of his friends, his money was being saved up as much as possible.

True to Hisoka's word, the page had much more information. Though there was still the possibility of more if he paid top jenni. It was more than disturbing at this point.

A clink next to him signified something was placed down. It was a cup of tea. Looking up, he saw Hisoka with his own.

"Don't worry, I didn't slip anything in."

Reluctant to be within a few meters of the man, Leorio only nodded and returned to even more people he was apparently matched up with.

Some he didn't even know of.

"This is…"

"I know." Hisoka took a sip of his tea. "I was surprised to see such details of myself. If this site had come out any sooner I'd be in big trouble."

Leorio looked over to the given tea and took a tentative sip. It was sweet.

"Black. Seems like your kind of tea, no?" Hisoka asked innocently.

Leorio chose not to answer verbally and nodded.

"So, if you and I are here then…"

"Yep. All your friends as well as enemies are as well. "

"But why the pairings?" Leorio took a good look at Hisoka as he said this. To his surprise, the man actually looked upset.

"That I do not know. I have absolutely no _romantic_ interests with those people. I just want to kill them."

Happy to see his name didn't have a heart by Hisoka's, Leorio closed the page and laptop. Both sat quietly, mulling over the existence that was Ms. Oh. Lovely.


End file.
